


Hermiones Weihnachtsball

by Ysilme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sprache: Deutsch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysilme/pseuds/Ysilme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermiones Wunsch geht in Erfüllung: zwanzig Jahre nach der Vernichtung Voldemorts findet wieder ein Weihnachtsball in Hogwarts statt. Doch es läuft nicht so, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermiones Weihnachtsball

**Author's Note:**

> Hewisse Ungenauigkeiten dem Canon gegenüber bitte ich nachzusehen, für die Geschichte waren sie einfach praktischer.  
> Diese Geschichte entstand als Wichtelgeschichte mit vorgegebenem Pairing für das Wichteln im Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt 2007.  
> Snape ist natürlich mehr oder weniger ooc – anderseits wüßte ich nicht, wie er für so ein Szenario in character bleiben könnte ;o). Und wer weiß, wie er sich entwickelt hätte, hätte er die Chance dazu gehabt...  
> Meiner Beta, TheVirginian, tausendfachen Dank für exzellente und blitzgeschwinde Arbeit!

**Hermiones Weihnachtsball**

von Alcina vom Steinsberg

 

 _Weihnachten. Weihnachten in Hogwarts_... Hermione Granger-Weasley ließ ihren Blick nachdenklich über die Menge schweifen. Seit ihrer eigenen Schulzeit hatte sie sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als wieder einmal Weihnachten in Hogwarts feiern zu können. Da sie weder Lehrerin noch Geist an der Schule war und und zudem Ehefrau und Mutter mit anderen Verpflichtungen, war dieser Wunsch bislang unerfüllt geblieben. Doch im vergangenen Jahr hatte man sie zur Vorsitzenden des Schulkomitees gewählt, und so konnte sie sich heute an den Früchten ihrer Arbeit erfreuen: ein Weihnachtsball in Hogwarts, so prächtig und prunkvoll, wie ihn die Schule noch nie gesehen hatte, denn es gab viel zu feiern in diesem Jahr. Das zwanzigjährige Jubiläum von Voldemorts Vernichtung, die Verabschiedung der Schulleiterin, Minerva McGonagall, und nicht zuletzt deren neunzigster Geburtstag im Oktober. Zu diesem außergewöhnlichen Ereignis waren auch die Eltern der Schüler, das gesamte Schulkomitee und eine ganze Reihe Ehrengäste geladen, die nun in kleinen Grüppchen die prächtig dekorierte und zu einem Ballsaal umfunktionierte große Halle bevölkerten.

Hermione, gekleidet in ein tiefrotes, tief ausgeschnittenes Muggelkleid, womit sie nicht wenig Aufsehen erregte, lehnte an der Brüstung der extra für den Anlaß geschaffenen Galerie und nippte an ihrem Champagner.

 _Weihnachten in Hogwarts!_ Sie lächelte. Dieses Jahr war ihr Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen, auch wenn es natürlich ein ganz anderes Weihnachten war als zu ihrer Schulzeit. Immerhin erreichte sie gewöhnlich, was sie sich vornahm, ob das nun Ausbildung und Karriere waren oder Ehe und Familie. Sie hatte einen Beruf, der sie ausfüllte und Spaß mache, sie hatte zwei wunderbare Kinder und sie hatte Ron... Hermione seufzte. Ihre Ehe lief nicht so, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatte, was sie nicht wenig frustrierte. Sie hätte nie gedacht, daß der banale Alltag einem glücklichen Paar, einer glücklichen Familie so zu schaffen machen könnte...

Seit auch Hugo nach Hogwarts ging, lief es einfach nicht mehr richtig. Sie hatte sich darauf gefreut, wieder Zeit für sich zu haben, sich mehr auf ihre Aufgaben konzentrieren zu können und wieder mehr Zeit mit Ron zu verbringen. Doch ohne die Kinder war das Haus viel zu leer, und Ron und sie stürzten sich mehr und mehr in Arbeit und Verpflichtungen und waren immer seltener zuhause. Nicht daß es irgendwelche Probleme gegeben hätte, es war nur einfach – die Luft war raus. _Molly hat mich davor gewarnt, aber ich wollte es nicht glauben... uns passiert das nicht, dachte ich, wir lieben uns so sehr..._

Natürlich liebte sie Ron noch immer. Aber nicht mehr so wie am ersten Tag, nein. Es war alltäglich geworden, selbstverständlich, Gewohnheit. Nicht schlechter, nur anders. Aber Unsitten, die sie früher verliebt und lächelnd verziehen hatte, regten sie auf einmal unsagbar auf. _Vor allem im Bett ist es stinklangweilig_ , dachte Hermione. _Immer dasselbe... und zum Experimentieren ist er überhaupt nicht bereit. Es bricht ihm doch kein Zacken aus der Krone, mal was anderes auszuprobieren! Und wenn es nur das Wohnzimmersofa war._ Aber nein, der immer gleiche, fantasielose Blümchensex war alles, was Ron wollte, bevor er sich grunzend auf die Seite rollte und sofort eingeschlafen war. _Ich wünschte, ich..._

Da war er wieder, dieser Gedanke, doch sie verbot ihn sich sofort. Immer öfter kamen die Träume und Fantasien wieder hoch, die ihr in ihrer Teenagerzeit so viel Spaß bereitet hatten. Ja, wenn doch nur... Sie war klug genug, um zu wissen, daß es immer nur Träume geblieben wären und wußte genau, daß das, was sie mit Ron hatte, ein großes Geschenk war. Das wollte sie auch nicht hergeben. _Aber man darf auch einmal träumen und sich Dinge ausmalen..._

„Guten Abend, Miss Granger – Verzeihung, natürlich muß es 'Mrs. Granger-Weasley' heißen."

Hermione fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als eine dunkle Gestalt unvermutet neben ihr auftauchte. _Wenn man vom Teufel spricht..._

„Professor Snape", nickte sie ihm freundlich zu. Sie hoffte inständig, daß er ihr die Gänsehaut nicht ansah, die der Klang seiner Stimme ihr verursachte. Wohlige Gänsehaut... seine Stimme, deren tiefes Timbre sie schon immer fasziniert hatte, und die seit der furchtbaren Verletzung durch Voldemorts Schlange einen rauhen, heiseren Klang hatte. _Jetzt klingt sie noch viel erotischer..._ Himmel, was dachte sie denn da? Hermione errötete.

Er sah gut aus, fand sie. Wie jeher komplett in Schwarz gekleidet, war seine Robe heute von deutlich besserem Schnitt und Qualität, und er wirkte aufrechter, wacher, voller Energie und – Freude? Ja, tatsächlich, er machte den Eindruck, sich zu freuen.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?" erkundigte sie sich und versuchte, nicht allzu deutlich auf seinen Hals zu starren. Der Schlangenbiß hatte tiefe, zerfurchte Narben hinterlassen.

Als Snape nicht antwortete, wurde ihr bewußt, daß er sie mit einem amüsierten Lächeln betrachtete. Hermione errötete noch mehr. _Verflixt, ich benehme mich wie eine Schulgöre, was muß er nur von mir halten?_ Sie hätte mit jeder Reaktion ihres alten Zaubertranklehrers gerechnet, aber nicht mit milder Belustigung.

„Gut, danke der Nachfrage, Mrs. Granger-Weasley. Sie beißt übrigens nicht."

„Wie bitte?"

„Meine Narbe. Sie beißt nicht, Sie dürfen ruhig hingucken."

„Oh."

Snape lachte auf. „Habe ich tatsächlich das Wunder vollbracht, Hermione Granger mundtot zu machen?" Amüsiert ließ er seinen Blick über ihre Gestalt gleiten.

Hermione riß sich gewaltsam zusammen. Das lief überhaupt nicht so, wie es sollte. Überhaupt lief das hier außerordentlich komisch... hatte sie bereits so viel Champagner getrunken, daß sie halluzinierte? Ein Snape, der AMÜSIERT war? Und NETT? Sie wußte zwar von Minerva, daß er sich seit dem Ende des Krieges sehr verändert hatte. Aber so sehr?

Snape lachte erneut. „Mrs. Granger-Weasley, ist Ihnen bewußt, daß man Ihnen Ihre Gedanken geradezu vom Gesicht ablesen kann? Nein, Sie hatten nicht zuviel Champagner – zumindest habe ich nicht den Eindruck, und ja, ich lache tatsächlich und habe mich wirklich sehr verändert. So sehr, daß ich sogar freiwillig Ihre Gesellschaft suche. Und wenn Sie mich nun mit offenem Mund anstarren, ist das nicht gerade höflich."

Hermione klappte ihren Mund wieder zu, fand aber immer noch keine Antwort und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Verzeihung, aber es fällt mir schwer, das zu fassen. Warum sind Sie so anders?"

„Sie dagegen haben sich kein bißchen verändert", grinste er. „Sie wollen noch immer allen Dingen auf den Grund gehen. Wissen Sie was? Ich verrate es Ihnen sogar, aber nicht hier."

„Und woran hatten Sie gedacht? Im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke?"

Snape schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Aber nicht doch. Abgesehen davon, daß das nicht mehr mein Hoheitsgebiet ist, wäre das wohl kaum ein angemessener Ort für ein Treffen mit der Vorsitzenden des Schulkomitees. Nein, wenn Sie es wagen, dem Löwen oder viel mehr der Schlange die Stirn zu bieten, lade ich Sie zu einem Glas Rotwein in mein Wohnzimmer ein."

Die Anspielung auf die Hausrivalität entlockte Hermione ein Lächeln. „Nun, als Gryffindor kann ich zu so einer Herausforderung ja kaum nein sagen, nicht wahr?"

„Wenn Sie meinen...", mit einem rätselhaften Lächeln setzte er sich in Bewegung. Hermione folgte ihm. Sie bemerkte, daß er ganz leicht hinkte, eine Folge des Schlangengiftes, wie sie wußte. Es schien ihn jedoch nicht zu stören. Abgelenkt durch diese Überlegung bemerkte sie erst nach einer Weile, daß er nicht die Kerker ansteuerte, sondern hinauf zu Minervas altem Quartier stieg.

„Die Schulleiterin hat mir ihre alte Wohnung angeboten, als sie mir die Stelle gab", erklärte er, „zudem war sie der Meinung, es täte mir gut, mehr Licht und Sonne abzubekommen."

„Und Sie waren damit einverstanden?", wunderte sich Hermione.

„Genaugenommen war es ihre Bedingung für den Posten als ihr Stellvertreter", erklärte Snape trocken, und Hermione lachte auf. Das war typisch Minerva!

„Geschadet hat es Ihnen offenbar nicht."

„Nein."

Minervas alte Wohnung hatte sich nicht sehr verändert. Noch immer standen dieselben dunklen, schlichten Möbel an mehr oder weniger der gleichen Stelle, und der stellvertretende Schulleiter Severus Snape hatte wie seine Vorgängerin nichts übrig für üppigen, verschwenderischen Dekor. Doch die dunkelgrünen Vorhänge, ein großer Teppich in gedeckten Farben und die Unmengen an Büchern, die die Regale füllten, gaben dem Raum eine schlichte, maskuline Gemütlichkeit, in der sich Hermione spontan wohlfühlte. War es nicht das gewesen, was sie an ihrem Lehrer damals so angezogen hatte? Diese Liebe zu Büchern, das Streben nach Wissen, das Fragen und Forschen, das für sie so essentiell war und doch so selten zu finden – er hatte es immer geteilt.

Snape öffnete eine verstaubt aussehende Flasche und schenkte ihnen ein, bevor er sich neben ihr auf dem gemütlichen Sofa niederließ. Hermione nahm einen andächtigen Schluck. Er hatte nicht zuviel versprochen, der Wein war ausgezeichnet.

„Schießen Sie los." Er lehnte sich entspannt zurück, das Glas locker in den langen Fingern.

Sie war versucht, schon wieder 'wie bitte' zu fragen, wollte aber nicht riskieren, daß er sie dafür auslachte. Nun gut, wenn er sie schon darum bat, mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen... das konnte er haben.

„Also gut. Wie ich bereits fragte: warum sind Sie so anders, Professor Snape? Wo ist der grantige, cholerische, ewig schlechtgelaunte Tränkemeister geblieben, bei dem ich die Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei gelernt habe?"

„Den hat Nagini erledigt. Als Sie meine Schülerin waren, war ich nicht Herr meiner selbst. Ich spielte die Rolle des Todessers und des Spions, um meine vergangenen Sünden zu büßen und den, dem ich einmal gedient hatte, zu Fall zu bringen. Ich konnte nicht wählen, wie ich mein Leben führen wollte, konnte mein Handeln nicht nach meinen Wünschen gestalten. Ich mußte mich mit Voldemorts Anhängern gut stellen und dafür ein Verhalten annehmen, das mir selbst zuwider geworden war. Sie wissen gut, daß ich kein geduldiger Mensch bin, Hermione, und dieses ständige Verstellen und Lügen, das ständige Verbergen meiner wahren Wünsche und Gedanken, das hat mich stark geprägt. Durch die Vernichtung Voldemorts – und Dumbledores Tod – wurde ich frei. Darauf hatte ich hingearbeitet, ich sehnte mich nach dieser Freiheit. Diese auch zu erleben, damit habe ich nie gerechnet, und es war wie ein Wunder, als es geschah. Ich war immer fest davon überzeugt gewesen, diesen Krieg nicht zu überleben..."

Er berührte unwillkürlich die tiefen Narben an seinem Hals.

„Ich verdanke mein Leben Minerva", fuhr er fort. „Sie hat mich rechtzeitig gefunden und bestand darauf, daß man mir half, obwohl sie mich noch für einen Verräter hielt. Und sie hat nie eine Gegenleistung dafür verlangt. Das war etwas ganz Neues für mich, und ich konnte erst überhaupt nichts damit anfangen. Dann hat sie mich gelehrt, das Leben zu genießen. Schöne Dinge zu tun, Freude zu empfinden, ja, sogar zu lachen."

Hermione lächelte. „Minerva ist eine gute Lehrerin."

„Ja, in der Tat." Snape lächelte feinsinnig. „Und ich habe noch etwas gelernt, Mrs. Granger-Weasley – Hermione."

Diesmal gebrauchte er ihren Vornamen ganz bewußt. Ihr Herz klopfte plötzlich wie wild, denn seine Stimme hatte auf einmal einen ganz anderen Ton angenommen. Er beugte sich vor und küßte sie sanft, aber bestimmt, auf den Mund.

Hermione wurde es schwindelig, aber sie wehrte sich nicht. _Um Himmels Willen, das geht doch nicht, ich – ich –_ s

Seine Lippen lösten sich.

„Ich habe gelernt, den Augenblick zu nutzen. Und von diesem Augenblick habe ich schon sehr lange geträumt, Hermione." Seine leise, rauhe Stimme jagte Schauer über ihren Rücken. „Sie sind eine wunderbare Frau."

Sie schloß die Augen. In ihr rangen Gewissen und Abenteuerlust, Scham und Phantasie, Vernunft und Empfindung Gefühl miteinander. Doch die Stimmen von Gewissen und Vernunft wurden immer leiser, und sie hatte das Gefühl, zu schweben. Was machte man, wenn ein Traum wahr wurde? Auch wenn es nur ein ganz alberner, verrückter und unerfüllbarer Teenagertraum war? Wie viele Mädchen verliebten sich in ihren Lehrer und träumten davon, von ihm geküßt zu werden? So etwas passierte doch nicht, so etwas war doch nicht real...

_Doch, es passiert, es ist real, genieße es einfach..._

Und Hermione Granger-Weasley, erfolgreiche Karrierefrau, Vorsitzende des Schulkomitees und Ehefrau und Mutter von zwei Kindern beschloß, einmal, ein einziges Mal in ihrem Leben etwas Verrücktes zu tun und – wie hieß es doch gleich – den Augenblick zu nutzen.

Sie öffnete die Augen und entdeckte, daß ihr Gegenüber sie aufmerksam musterte. Er ließ ihr die Wahl: er hatte ein Angebot gemacht, sie konnte es annehmen oder ablehnen, wie sie wollte. Er ließ ihr die Freiheit... sie lächelte und neigte ihm ihr Gesicht entgegen, die Lippen für eine Wiederholung dargeboten.

Die ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Seine Lippen, die so schmal aussahen, waren samtweich und warm und küßten hingebungsvoll. Hermione spürte eine kleine Flamme in ihrem Inneren zum Leben erwachen. Sacht öffnete sie ihren Mund und ließ ihre Zunge tastend nach ihm schmecken. Als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, fing seine Zunge an, zärtlich ihre Lippen und ihren Mund zu erkunden. So war sie schon lange nicht mehr geküßt worden, nein, eigentlich war sie noch überhaupt nie so geküßt worden. Hermione gab einen wohligen Seufzer von sich.

Severus nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und tupfte leichte Küsse auf ihre Lippen, die Wangen, die Lider, die Stirn, dann über die Seite zu ihrem Ohr. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem, als er begann, ihre Ohrmuschel zu erforschen, und roch den altvertrauten Duft von Kräutern, Holzrauch und etwas Wildem, Animalischen, das sie nicht einordnen konnte. Die Flamme in ihr wuchs immer mehr, während Severus sich ihren Hals entlangknabberte. Hermione schob ihn sanft von sich, legte ihm den Finger auf die Lippen, als er zu sprechen ansetzte, und hob nun ihrerseits die Hände.

Nun war sie an der Reihe, sein Gesicht zu erforschen, doch sie tat es mit ihren Fingern.

Sanft fuhr sie die Kontur seiner unversehrten Wange nach, fuhr zur Augenbraue und strich sanft darüber, verweilte bei der einen oder anderen kleinen Narbe und streichelte die Fältchen, die sich um die Nasenwurzel eingegraben hatten. Sanft wanderte ihr Finger zur anderen Seite und fuhr durch sein Haar, das ganz fein und glatt war, umfuhr sein Ohr und wanderte langsam tiefer. Seine Hand fing die ihre ab, bevor diese in die Nähe seiner Narbe kommen konnte. Doch Hermione beugte sich vor und tupfte nun ihrerseits Kuß über Kuß auf die zerfurchte, verunstaltete Haut.

„Häßlich, so häßlich", flüsterte er rauh, doch sie brummte nur.

„Nein. Nur das Zeichen für ein Wunder."

„Oh." Er entspannte sich sichtlich und ließ ihre Hand wieder los. Sie nutzte das, um seinen Kragen zu öffnen und ihre Küsse folgen zu lassen. Sie kam allerdings nicht weit.

„Verfluchte Knöpfe!" stöhnte sie und zerrte vergeblich daran.

Severus lachte leise.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, daß ich die jeden Morgen alle zuknöpfe?", fragte er amüsiert, zückte seinen Stab und schwenkte ihn kurz. Der widerspenstige Knopf gab nach, doch er fing erneut ihre Hand ein. Diesmal jedoch, um sie nun seinerseits ihren Hals entlang zu küssen, bis ihn Stoff am Weiterkommen hinderte.

Er hob den Kopf. „Möchtest du?", wollte er wissen. Sie nickte.

„Dann komm. Ich bin zu alt für eine enge Couch."

Hermione mußte lachen über soviel Pragmatismus. Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zu einer Tür, die hinter Vorhängen verborgen war. Sein Schlafzimmer war ähnlich wie das Wohnzimmer schlicht und gemütlich eingerichtet, nur Bücher gab es keine. Er führte sie zum Bett und fragte erneut: „Möchtest du wirklich? Bist du dir sicher?"

Hermione nickte. Ja, sie wollte, und sie wollte es bewußt. Indem er sie fragte, gab er ihr immer wieder die Möglichkeit, aufzuhören, vernünftig zu sein, ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Sie achtete ihn dafür. Trotzdem wollte sie heute nicht vernünftig sein, und vor allem wollte sie mit ihm unvernünftig sein.

Severus hob die Hände und legte sie auf ihre Schultern. Seine Daumen strichen an ihrem Schlüsselbeinen entlang, bis sie Gänsehaut bekam und das Feuer immer stärker loderte.

„Ja, ja, ich will!" Sie schrie es fast, so sehr erregte sie seine zärtliche Berührung. Er strich die dünnen Träger ihres Kleides über die Schultern, ließ seine Hände sanft über ihren Hals nach unten gleiten. Seine Fingerspitzen berührten den Ansatz ihrer Brust. Hermione seufzte. Seine Hände waren warm auf ihrer Haut, hinterließen kleine Flammenspuren, als sie sich hinunterbewegten.

Hermione wand sich unter seinen Händen, die über ihre Brüste glitten und sie mit leichtem Druck umschlossen.

Sie griff seine Hände, hielt sie fest, strich über seine Arme. Ihre Finger fanden den obersten Hemdknopf, öffneten ihn. Severus stieß einen heiseren Laut aus, und Hermione beugte sich vor, küßte sein Kinn, seinen Hals, ließ ihre Zunge an seinem Adamsapfel entlangwandern. Knopf für Knopf öffnete sie sein Hemd und ließ ihren Mund den Fingern folgen, bis sie ihm das Hemd komplett aus der Hose zog und über die Schultern streifte.

„Merlin, Hermione, Hermione!", stöhnte Severus, umfaßte ihren Kopf und vergrub die Hände in ihrem Haar.

Ein feines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie ihren Mund sacht auf seine Brust preßte, auf den Punkt genau unterhalb des Rippenbogens, wo der weiche, empfindsame Bauch begann. Ihre Zunge liebkoste seine warme Haut und wanderte langsam abwärts, fand seinen Bauchnabel und folgte dem schmalen Streifen Haar, das ihr den Weg wies. Severus stöhnte und packte sie noch fester. „Hör auf, das geht – das geht zu schnell", keuchte er atemlos und zog ihren Kopf am Haar nach hinten, eine Bewegung irgendwo zwischen verlangend und grob, sehnsüchtig und ablehnend.

„Willst du mich?", fragte Hermione heiser, „Severus, WILLST du mich?"

„Ja, JA!"

Ein plötzliches, erregendes Gefühl von Macht durchströmte sie, ein Gefühl, das sie selten genug erlebte, aber jedesmal genoß. Sie liebte diesen Augenblick der Überlegenheit, diesen Moment, in dem sie den Ton angab und mit ihrem Gegenüber machen konnte, was sie wollte... doch gleichzeitig spürte sie etwas ganz Neues. Eine Art von – ja, von Zärtlichkeit, dachte sie verwundert, Zärtlichkeit diesem Fremden ihr gegenüber, denn fremd war er ihr, dieser Severus Snape, mit dem sie hier Dinge tat, die sie nicht mal in ihren Träumen... na gut, in ihren Träumen schon, aber nur in jenen, die sie ganz im Verborgenen träumte, jene, von denen keine Menschenseele jemals erfahren durfte... und doch war es anders als in ihren Träumen. Beide wollten Sex, schlichten und hoffentlich guten Sex, etwas anderes war überhaupt nicht möglich. Dabei geschah hier genau das: etwas ganz anderes. Etwas, das viel mehr war als Sex, auch wenn sie es nicht wahrhaben wollte. Er vermutlich genausowenig...

„Worüber denkst du nach?" Severus hatte die Augen geöffnet und betrachtete sie aufmerksam. Das war der Moment, in dem es mit Ron jedesmal umschlug, wenn der übliche Alltags-Blümchensex entstand: wenn Ron die Stimmung zerstörte, in dem er wissen wollte, worüber sie gerade nachdachte. Und beleidigt war, wenn sie etwas anderes im Kopf hatte als seine tolle Performance in dem Moment. Aber sie konnte nichts daran ändern, daß ihr tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen, auch in diesen Momenten... Severus dagegen schien dieses Gefühl zu kennen, und er schien nur wissen zu wollen, was sie bewegte – ohne daß es ihn störte...

„Frag nicht", murmelte Hermione und wollte ihr Zungenspiel wieder aufnehmen, doch er hinderte sie daran.

„Nein, warte. Laß mich." Sie fühlte sich von kompetenten Armen hochgehoben und aufs Bett gelegt, und wunderbarerweise war sie plötzlich nackt. _Hoffentlich hat er mein Kleid nicht verschwinden lassen, sonst habe ich nachher ein Problem._

Severus hielt inne und lächelte verwegen. „Es liegt drüben", beantwortete er ihre unausgesprochene Frage. „Und das weiß ich auch ganz ohne Legilimentik, denn genau das würde ich auch wissen wollen."

Hermione nickte nur. Er trank ihren Anblick, ließ seine Augen von ihren Augen, in denen das Begehren nicht zu verkennen war, über ihre vom Küssen geschwollenen Lippen über ihren immer noch schlanken und festen Leib gleiten. Sicher, man sah, daß sie Kinder gehabt und diese genährt hatte, doch alles andere wäre bei einer Frau in ihrem Alter seltsam gewesen. Er hatte nichts übrig für die glatten, unerfahrenen Körper junger Mädchen, er mochte es gerne, wenn man sah, daß man einen Menschen vor sich hatte, eine Frau, die lebte, die liebte, die genießen konnte. Wieder strichen seine Hände über ihre Brust und ihre Flanken, glitten tiefer und breiteten ihren Schoß vor ihm aus. Einladend rückte sie sich zurecht. Severus schluckte. Was für ein Moment! Was für eine unglaubliche Schönheit dieser Moment doch hatte. Gegenseitiges Begehren, gemeinsames Wollen, Lust ohne Bedingungen... seine Hände zitterten, als er seine Hose öffnete und sich befreite, und plötzlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus.

Ohne die Hose weiter als nötig herunterzuschieben, kniete er zwischen sie, packte ihre Hüften und versank tief in ihr. Ein umbestimmbarer Laut entrang sich seiner Kehle und fand sein Echo in Hermiones bejahendem Aufschrei.

Einen Moment verharrte er, dann konnte er sich nicht mehr halten und gab sich dem Rhythmus seiner Leidenschaft hin, unterstützt und geführt von ihr, die ihre Beine um seine Hüften geschlungen hatte, ihre Hände um seine Schultern geklammert, und schrie. Schrie? Wann hatte sie angefangen, zu schreien? Einen Moment lang war er abgelenkt, doch sie ließ es nicht zu, schrie ein Bejahen, schrie seinen Namen, immer und immer wieder... seinen Namen! Das hatte er noch nie erlebt, und es war köstlich. Es war unglaublich. Viel früher, als er wollte, viel zu früh stöhnte er auf und brach über ihr zusammen.

„Verzeih, ich wollte nicht so schnell sein", murmelte er beschämt in ihr Haar. Hermione drehte sein Gesicht zu sich und küßte ihn zärtlich.

„Das macht nichts, sch, das macht doch nichts. Es war wundervoll. Es IST wundervoll."

Erst da bemerkte er, daß er noch immer mit ihr vereint war. Sie machte ein paar Bewegungen, und er fand sich auf dem Rücken wieder, sie über sich knieend. Ihre Hände glitten sanft über seine Brust.

„Es war wundervoll", wiederholte sie und lächelte ihm warm zu. „Danke."

Hermione beugte sich vor, bis sich ihre Lippen fanden, und verschloß seinen Mund, der noch etwas sagen wollte, mit einem Kuß.

oOoOo

Am nächsten Morgen sah die große Halle wieder aus wie immer. Die langen Tische waren zum Frühstück gedeckt, und Hermione war wie früher eine der ersten. Minerva winkte sie an den Lehrertisch und wünschte ihr einen guten Morgen, bevor sie sich wieder in den Tagespropheten versenkte. Dankbar griff Hermione nach ihrem Kaffee und trank in kleinen Schlucken, um richtig wach zu werden. Als sie sich nachschenkte, sah Minerva auf.

„Nun, hat es dir gefallen? Hattest du einen schönen Abend?", wollte sie lächelnd wissen. Hermione nickte und konnte nicht verhindern, daß sie errötete. „Ja, es war wunderbar. Einfach perfekt."

****

**Ende**

**Author's Note:**

> Veröffentlicht Januar 2008
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Ich habs mir nur ein bißchen ausgeliehen.


End file.
